Protegee
by SilentSenses
Summary: Takes place after Shadow 1x17.This is if Bree got rescued by Sam and Dean before she gets turned into a vampire. Earning the Winchesters a new family member.


**Hello readers! This is my first Supernatural and Twilight crossover so I hope you like it. Who can't wait for the second part of Season 7 to come out even though it is so far away. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural or Twilight!**

* * *

><p>It's has almost been a week since the Winchester brothers have seen their father and battled the demon Meg. Almost a week with no contact from John Winchester to his sons only just to leave coordinates to hunts that needed to be solve. But life must go on or at least in other words for the Winchesters fight monsters, save people and don't get killed in the process. This was their life though that didn't mean they couldn't sit back and relax once in a while, have moment of peace from all the hunting. So this is where the story takes off in a bar in Las Vegas, Nevada where the eldest Winchester, Dean was hustling a couple of beer bellyed motorcycle guys out of there money in a "friendly" game of pool. Mean while the youngest Winchester, Sam was sitting in a chair nearby drinking some beer reading the newspaper with his laptop on the table in the corner of the room looking for a next hunt.<p>

Dean looked at his competition which to him they would easily lose their money but they won't be to happy about that. "_Oh well_." He shook his head and thought. The two men seemed to think that Dean was a poor player as he just started off slow to boost their confidence a bit. Within the hour Dean walked off smiling from the table having gained $500 from the suckers. He approached Sam who was finishing off his last round of beer and said " Dude I love Vegas."

Sam grinned a little seeing his older brother goofing around like this. " Shouldn't we be searching for our next case or looking for Dad?"

"Ah, come on Sammy. We're just having a little fun, you know the things you do when you don't have a stick up your ass." He exclaimed at once sitting roughly on the wicker chair and grabbed a sweating, cold bottle of beer.

" Dean, I'm just trying to be realistic here. We haven't heard from him and if he knows more about the demon." Sam sighed and gave his brother a tired and annoyed look. He had been recently feeling down like he was ready to collapse of exhaustion from all the visions he's been getting lately. Especially this one perticular vision that kept playing itself on a loop when Sam's sleeping and at few occasions when he's awake.

Sighing he said "Sorry Dean. Let's just go, I want to go to sleep." Dean watched him with hawk like eyes sensing that something was wrong by Sam's behavior but he felt that he would question him later. "Fine."

Later going back into thier motel room the time sliped away with each minute passing ticking to Sam's irritation as the amount of liquior he had consumed didn't help knock him out into a dreamless sleep. Instead sharp pains plagued his dreams, a vision was taking place in his head becoming clearer as though as if he were awake experiencing reality. Everyday the same vision took control awake and asleep, consiously and subconsiously. But one image Sam kept seeing that he couldn't stop seeing was a figure a young girl about 16. This girl had dark brown hair, brown eyes with pale skin and she looked frail her face seemed wild, starving but mostly afraid.

He kept always watching her die in two ways the first time she looked sacred, not knowing what was to come only knowing it wasn't good and the second time she died... She looked sad but accepting of her fate as he watched her body torn apart and the fire eat away her existence. Sam felt pity for this strange girl wanting to be able to save her from these horrible deaths that she didn't deserve.

Dean who got woken up by screams looked to where Sam was and saw him rolling around in his bed curled in a fetal position, cradling his head with his arms. He rushed over to Sam's side attempting to wake him up.

"Sam! What's wrong buddy? Wake up it's just a dream!" He shouted. Going quickly to bathroom and came out with a cup full of cold water Dean threw it to Sam's face to calm him down. He felt helpless watching his brother toss and turn and didn't know what else to do to ease the pain.

The water cooled down Sam's face bringing his mind out of shock and jerking his body awake. Opening his eyes he quickly sat up with Dean's support on his back. While Dean sighed with relief as Sam started gasping for air. In went the oxygen cooling the insides of his lungs.

"Sammy you're going to be alright now? Just breath." Dean said turning on his big brother protective mode as he got Sam to sit on the bed. Clinging onto reality he tried to figure out pictures in his head. "Dean we need to go?"

Packing everything in sight in a hurry, Dean just watch his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders"First of all you look like you fought your way through a jungle. Second do you even know what you're doing and Third" Emphasising the last order"What the _hell_ did you see that has you acting like bomb went off!"

"Alright I'm sorry." Sam said. Zipping up his sports bag he went to the pile of papers on the desk. On top was a small sketch pad which he drew in when something came to him from the visions or just to doodle in.

"Okay.. So the paper has my answer or where playing _Hang Man: The Charades Version." _Dean had enough of Sam's silent suffering when he knew something could be done.

Flipping through the sketch pad " Real funny Dean. But I drew my vision here and I know I've seen the face somewhere."

"It's this girl I keep seeing and she seems to always die." His brother asked "Is she hot?"

Sam gave him a Really face " She looks like jailbait, Jerk." Which earned him a "Bitch" comment.

"So.. you're seeing a dead girl." Dean looked at him with a _Can you be any more kryptic _face."That's probably not the best way to get a date. But what makes this different then anything else you've seen."

Finding the page with the girl's portrait he showed it to his brother "This is her and I don't think she has anything to do with what I usually see."

"Why's that." He asked. Examining the picture the girl's expression was broken to him. "It's because she gets attacked by this pale guy with red eyes and then she gets killed by others who look like him but covered in dark cloaks. They look almost goth but she dies being torn apart and burned."

"Could this be a case to work on?" Dean thought for moment. "Well Sam if where going to find her then you need a location to start and a name."

Sam smiled as this was sometimes a Winchester's way to say yes."From what I could see there was a sign that said Seattle, Washington and than there was a old broken house."

Getting all the papers off the table "I don't know her name." Dean went to his side of the room and started to pack his things because he knew Sam wouldn't let this go until the mystery was solved. "We'll find it eventually."

Upon his bed Dean took a bent newspaper that he folded up and cut because he was bored. Although one section caught his interest, the photo and article contained in it.

"Sam!" he called. "What?" His brother called from the bathroom. "Her names' not going to be a problem any more."

" The girl is Bree Tanner and her father killed her."

* * *

><p>AN: Ohh! Did you like the chapter?(Widens eyes and looks to the screen hopefully) I had to finish quickly and it came out different then I expected but review away. But perhaps I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow and maybe post other stories that are in the making.

Bye Bye ...for now. ( Laughs wickedly)


End file.
